


Everlasting True Love, I Am Yours.

by peachylimee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Rule of Rose!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachylimee/pseuds/peachylimee
Summary: Rule Of Rose inspired Akeshu fic without the massacre.Goro is a recently orphaned and kidnap child from a rich family, and Akira is a sickly orphan who lives in an orphanage near Goro's captors house. Akira decides he must save his "Princess'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short prologue, but if you know much about RoR are you in for a ride.

As he sat, staring at his suitcase with disdain, stressing over what to pack, Goro never imagined that both the contents of the bag and the people who bought them for him would be lost in that fiery inferno. The fun time he had been having came to a premature end, as the laughter died along with every soul aboard aside from him. The blimp crash took everything he held dear, as he had left was his own self. But here his lifeless body lays, not far off from a pea field being dragged back home by the poor pea farmer, taking the last thing Goro had left.

He sits on the dingy bed in utter shock as he takes in his new surroundings. A small desk lamp was all that illuminated the room, small windows at the top of the wall revealed he was in a basement, and he was completely naked. Medical supplies lay on the bedside table, and some of his worse off wounds had been stitched up hastily. He wraps his body in a blanket, shivering at the cold air and lack of proper clothes. The ache coursing through his body was nothing compare to the way his 12 year old mind races at fear this situation evokes in him, but soon did his captor come to meet him. 

The man was about 40, unshaved with shaggy hair and tattered clothing. His hands seemed to be dirty as well, covered in dry soil and bits of blood. In his back pocket was a revolver, a safety hazard to both the man and to Goro. His eyes were sunk like a dead man’s, but seemed to light up with a small bit of joy at the sight of Goro. He hands the young boy a set of newer looking clothing, uttering out a quiet phrase, one which would prove to haunt Goro for 3 months.

“As beautiful I remember you, Olivia.” 

He stands back, watching as Goro scrambles to put the clothes on. A pair of girl’s underwear and a small dress, obviously meant for a girl smaller than him. They were matching, both a light pink with pretty lacing on them. Goro speaks out, a confused look on his face. “Sir..I believe you might have my gende-”

He’s cut off by sharp laughter, the man going to hug him. It takes the man a second to speak, as he smells the top of Goro’s head, sending shivers down his spine. “Call me pops, darling. I’m glad you're home.” 

Goro’s body goes limp, realizing the danger he was in, before hugging back to reassure his captor he was worth keeping alive. He had to convince the obviously unstable man with a gun that he was what he wanted, realizing his shaggy brown hair and feminine looks must of made this man delusionally think he was a girl called ‘Olivia’. This is when the man speaks back up, an almost manic tone in his voice.

“I won’t let you out there ever again. You’re my precious angel, you have to stay..” He then, finally, takes a step backwards. 

Goro nods, fear over taking his voice in that moment. The pit at the bottom of his stomach starting to make him feel nauseous. As he stares up at his captor who urges him to speak, all he can say is, “Yes, papa.”

That’s when it proves to be too much on his already broken body, and he blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!! I'm sorry this took so long! First irl drama, and then I got sick as frick,,,I hope my update schedule will be more stable from now on! Thank you all for such positive feedback on the last chapter, I'm really excited for this. 
> 
> Yell at me about persona on tumblr (peachylimee) or twitter (euphoriaisarisk)

A letter, a single letter was all it took to give Goro hope. It came from above, in the tiny window. There stood a rosy cheeked boy with glasses. He had seen him before, but last time he ran as soon as Goro noticed him. He was fragile and small, as if he was made of glass. His glasses barely hung onto his nose as he peered down into the window, a nervous but excited look on his face. The note he wrote was simple and to the point.

“Are you okay? The man outside said your name was Olivia, mine is Akira.”

Oh, Goro thought, a concerned boy. On the back of the paper he wrote two words, not knowing when his captor could return. The fear of being found out eating away at his insides, knowing not only him but also this innocent boy were in danger scared him half to death. Gregory always said that if he ever saw a boy making eyes at his ‘little girl’, the boy wouldn’t live to tell the tale. Normal overprotective dad speak, if he wasn’t a crazed man with a gun.

“I’m trapped.” He scribbled in his signature chicken scratch mother would always scolded him for.

A concerned look twisted Akira’s pretty face, and he wrote back one last time before running off with a simple. “I’ll save you, my princess! Let me think of a plan, okay?”

Left all alone again with that odd encounter running through his mind, he curls up like a frostbit kitten on his old mattress. Pulling his arms into his dress to try to conserve his body heat, using the miniscule blanket for his legs as he tried to will his mind to calm. This new boy who said his name was Akira brought a whole new character into the twisted play he had been made to act in for three months. He was 13 years old now, his birthday passing without a mention from either of the people living in the house. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and he hadn’t left the basement even once. The toilet off the side of the side of the bed and Gregory’s wash cloth baths keeping him clean, and he got at least a lukewarm meal everyday depending on what Gregory could afford.

But, that all seemed to be almost over, as the small boy came back the next morning and slipped him another letter. He tears up as he reads it in excitement, the ink slightly smudged from Akira’s rush to get it to him, a thumbprint on the side from Akira. It made Goro smile, knowing he was so eager to help him escape captivity.

“My Princess, I want to be your knight in shining armor and rescue you. Once I understand how this man operates, I will save you. Give me...4 days time! And I will save you!”

His name was signed with a heart, the overexcited 12 year old had wrote his full name in an attempt to seem formal. It made Goro’s chest hurt, knowing he was only doing this because he thought he was a pretty girl, but he decided to give the young boy his trust. He waited patiently, everyday they exchanged letters, more and more romantic as the days progressed. Akira was utterly lovestruck by someone so pretty, he had never seen anyone like Goro. He would often tape little candies to the letters for Goro, which the older boy appreciated greatly.

And then the fourth day came, when Gregory left for the fields with the sun, Akira snuck in using a key he stole the day before. In the house, it didn’t take long for him to find the key to the ‘girl’ he adores prison cell. A turn, a click, and the door flung open to reveal a frail boy with tired eyes from waking up early to get Goro. Wordlessly, the two ran out of the house as far and as fast as the young boys could go. They passed fields of peas, and machinery, and somewhere lost in that mess was Goro’s captor. It terrified him that he could be anywhere, but so far this attempt was more successful than any of his own tries, thanks to Akira Kurusu.

They reach a quiet wooded area, apparently near where Akira lived. They decide to take a small break, as the running had tired them out. As they soak their feet in the river, Goro speaks for the first time to Akira.

“I’m a boy..h-he made me act like his daughter he lost somewhere...My name is Goro, not Olivia.” He says with a slight blush.

“Oh really? I don’t mind! I still think you’re pretty.” Akira returns with an eager smile.

“You..you do?”

“Yup! I think I like you a lot, my Prince.” He says, holding out a small ring made out of aluminum foil he had made. Goro lets him put it on his finger, with a goofy grin Akira exclaims. “Now I’m a prince too!”

Goro nods, lost in the smaller boy's enthusiasm about life. “Yes..! You are, Akira.”

“Good..I'm happy.” He lays his head on Goro's shoulder for a while before they put their shoes on, and make their way to Goro's new home, the Rose Garden Orphanage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro grows obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so  
> this is super fucking short, but I wanted to update you all. I have had basically no motivation for this piece, I think I got in over my head tbh and just lost it. that coupled with relationship issues and getting into different fandoms doesn't really mix well. am I done with this piece? honestly I really liked the idea but i'm having a lot of trouble keeping up with myself and stuff, so I cannot tell you that i'll be even slightly consistent with this. I will work to be, but please try to stay with me. thank you to anyone whos put up with me, and to anyone who will continue to. you're all the best, and i'm sincerely sorry for my lack of good work for you guys.

The Rose Garden Orphanage..what a world that Akira had brought his Prince into. The scared and traumatized Goro’s first experience with the school was a rocky one to start off with. The headmaster of the school had to be begged by Akira to let him in, claiming to not let disgusting rats like Goro Akechi in. Disgusting rat, ugly, worthless, useless, all words used to describe Goro by the headmaster..on the first meeting. Goro followed Akira back to his room, crying his eyes out as soon as they were alone. He wanted to be loved, to be cherished by someone.

“Anyone..” He chokes out, looking down at the ground. “Please, just love me.”

“I do!” Akira says, giving him a reassuring smile. “I love you, Goro. I always will.”

Goro promptly looks up at him, nodding slowly as Akira takes his hand. “I love you too, I trust you..”

His trust never wavered, as the days grew worse, and the bullies grew in numbers, Goro kept more and more to Akira. Akira was his only light, small, frail and sickly Akira was his savior. Akira was the only thing keeping his head above water, Akira was all he had.

He was Akira’s.

Akira was his only tie to reality, his only grace. And Akira didn’t mind.


End file.
